Assassin's Creed: Guerra Mexicana
by OTAKU4LIF3
Summary: Young man, Alejandro "Ale'" Navarro, a new Assassin in the Mexican Brotherhood was found and trained by last of the Mexican Brotherhood, Andres. Ale' is assigned to find and kill, Antonio Lopez Santa Anna, President of Mexico. Ale' is to avenge the deaths of the Assassin's from the war called, 'Mexican Assassin & Templer War'. Ale' is to bring up the Brotherhood and get vengeance.


**_Assassin_****_'_****_s Creed_****_: _****_Guerra Mexicana_**

**_Chapter _****_1: 1830-1840,_********_the Brotherhood_**

Born in Xalapa, Mexico, 1820, a baby boy was born from a young Mexican woman. Born poor and living in a big town were bad things; the boy's mother wanted a better life for her son. She looked at her newborn and had tears of joy. She rubbed his little head and to his cheek and while smiling, she said, "I'll call you, Alejandro…" On that day, he had become, Alejandro Navarro. With no father for the him and no husband for her, Alejandro's mother traveled across Mexico for five years, traveling the canals, walking in heat waves, and surviving cold nights, she had made it to the border of Texas. She made her camp outside the border and lived within the woods where she raised her child for the next five years. Alejandro was only ten, yet he already knew how to survive; he hunted, fished, crafted, and learned how to live within different climate changes. His mother would occasionally enter the towns and return with clothing or material to make things, sometimes it was newspapers to read on what is going on around them. Alejandro was an enthusiastic boy and was always fascinated with the wildlife around him, but he wanted more, something more excitable. One cold night, heavy winds and sprinkling rain was coming onto the little homes of Alejandro and his mother; he exited and left to the city, to where his mother forbidden him to go until he was a man. He put his pelt jacket and boots on and headed towards one of the cities on the border. That night, he met a tall man with curly black hair and long sideburns. The man dropped to one knee and placed his hand on the boys head and said, "What are you doing out here this late at night? You can be killed or stolen you know?"

"I… I…" Alejandro stuttered.

"It's ok… I am Antonio Lopez Santa Anna… Are you lost?" Santa Anna asked.

"N- No…" Alejandro said, trying to be tough.

"Do you have a family? A place to live?" Santa Anna asked.

Santa Anna asked these questions as he examined the poor looking boy and then stood up and said, "Oh well…" He turned and walked away. Alejandro pulled the back of his fine black coat and said, "I live in the woods with my mother… On the border of Texas…" Santa Anna turned around to him and said, "The woods huh? Tell me, what can you do? How long have you been in the woods?" Alejandro smiled and said, "I can hunt, fish, climb trees, make rods, boots, and…" Santa Anna cut him off and said, "That is a lot for a boy your age. How old are you?" The young boy smiled and said, "I am ten!" Santa Anna examined him one more time and said, "Who is your father, mother? You speak English well…" Alejandro grinned and said, "My mother told me my father was a soldier here in Mexico and he taught her English! She taught me!" Santa Anna turned the boy around and turned him back. He pulled an old knife from his breast pocket and said, "You see this knife? When you are a young man, come back and show me this knife… It will mean something very good for you…" Alejandro took it and checked it out. He smiled and ran back to his home; Santa Anna put on a serious face and went back to his troops where they were stationed. When Alejandro arrived, his mother was sitting in their little home crying and when she saw him, she smacked him and said, "Don't you ever leave again! You hear me?!" Alejandro nodded and she hugged him tightly. "I thought I lost you…"

It was 1838, Alejandro was now eighteen years old and his mother was only fifteen years older than him. He walked through the trails in the woods he lived in and spun his knife around his fingers while until he came upon a river, bright blue and beautifully flowing. He stabbed the knife into a tree and fell to his knees at the river and cupped his hands into the water and washed his face. He then wiped his hands and cupped them again and drunk from the river. He got up and made his way to the tree where he stabbed the knife into. He smiled at the knife and said to himself, "Yo soy un hombre ahora… I wonder if he remembers me…." Alejandro walked the trails to where he met his mother sitting outside their little home sewing something by hand. He looked at what she was doing and smiled and said, "Here… I spent eight years making this for you… I hope it fits…" Alejandro picked it up and it was a beautifully made white long sleeve thin shirt. Similar to a men's blouse, he smiled and put his brown pelt coat over it and said, "I will be heading into the city to meet someone…" His mother looked confused and said, "Who do you know?" Alejandro smiled and said, "An old friend… I've been waiting years for this moment…"

"When will you be back?" His mother asked.

"Honestly, I don't know…" Alejandro replied to her.

He got his little backpack made of wolf skin and fur and placed it on his back. He made his way to the city where he had met Santa Anna and asked around to see where he was. After the years had gone by, he was given news that he had become president. Alejandro was able to track him down in Monterrey, Mexico, where he was commanding the generals to station their troops. Alejandro approached and few soldiers took guard and one hit him in the gut and the other grabbed his hair and hit his knees and brought him down. Santa Anna saw this and said, "Who is this? Who dares interrupts me?" Alejandro reached for his knife and whipped it out onto the ground. Santa Anna saw this and said, "Unhand him! Come here…" Alejandro wiped himself off and rubbed his head and said, "Why did they attack me? Who are they?" Santa Anna approached him and said, "Ah… You're the young boy eight years ago! You caught me at a bad time… I am going to leave to attack the French…" Alejandro saw this as his opportunity and said, "May I come?" Santa Anna strictly yelled, "No! This is no place for you! I am sorry, but I did not think a time like this would have come… Please… Take the knife and go… I am sorry…"

"B- But…" Alejandro said.

"No!" Santa Anna yelled. "Maybe when I return…"

The soldiers took hold of Alejandro and dragged him outside of their location and threw him into the ground. He tumbled across the dirt road where men, women, and horses crossed, all staring at him. Alejandro wiped himself off and said, "Damn him!" He began to walk alongside a ditch and was grabbed and thrown into the bottom of it. He looked up and a man with a hoodie held his hand back and under his wrist laid a hidden blade. He strictly looked at Alejandro and yelled, "Templar, tell me what you know of Santa Anna!" Alejandro was frightened, but didn't give in and said, "I know nothing! He just sent me away and his troops threw me!" The man with the hoodie put his blade away and helped the young man up and said, "My apologies…" Alejandro looked at him and realized he was man in his fifties and was quite strong for his age. Alejandro examined him so more before saying anything and realized he contained an imprint burn mark of a symbol on his hand and asked, "What is that?" The man looked at him and looked around and said, "This is the mark of the Brotherhood…" Alejandro looked impressed and asked, "Brotherhood? What is that?" The man grabbed his arm and said, "Follow me…" Alejandro followed him for ten minutes before reaching an old shack where the man sat him down and said, "I am an assassin of the Brotherhood… I am a master and the only assassin who remains here in Mexico… The rest of us were killed… I am going to get my revenge and kill the Templar Antonio Lopez Santa Anna… He commanded the army that killed the rest of us…"

"He killed your friends?" Alejandro asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" The man responded.

"Why would he do that?" Alejandro asked.

"He is a Templar… He killed many of us in the Brotherhood…" The man said.

"Oh… May I ask who are you?" Alejandro asked.

"I am Andres Garcia…" Andres said.

Andres had an old dark brown tattered hoodie with a ripped brown vest with no sleeves or shirt. He wore tan pants and brown boots. He contained only one weapon and that was his hidden blade. Andres had a long, thick mustache and thick, hairy eyebrows. Andres was examining Alejandro and said, "You look rather fit… Are you a soldier?" Alejandro shook his head and said, "No, I was raised in the woods by my mother my whole life…" Andres was shocked to this and said, "Would you please help me? Join the Brotherhood…" Alejandro thought for a while and said, "Why?" Andres sighed and said, "I am the only assassin left and it is my duty to pass my skills onto the next generation… But there is no one… I need you to complete my mission and kill Santa Anna…" Alejandro thought some more and said, "Fine… But, will my mother be with us?" Andres shook his head and said, "No, this is a secret organization… Even if she knows, it is a risk…" Alejandro shook his hand and said, "I'll join, but I must speak with my mother before I go with you…" Andres smiled and said, "Understandable…" Later that day, Alejandro was at his little home and found his mother inside reading an old newspaper and she smiled when she saw him and said, "I thought you'd be gone for months? It has only been two weeks!" Alejandro smiled and said, "Mother… I will be leaving you… I found my duty and I must do it… Please take care… Te amo…" He hugged his mother and left without saying another word. Andres met him at the end of the trail with two horses and said, "You ready?" Alejandro smiled, hiding his sadness and responded, "Si, where are we going?"

"Hidden den by the ocean… In time, I will have a gift for you to receive… After I think you've earned it…" Andres said.

"Sounds good…" Alejandro said.

He hoped onto his horse and left with Andres. They traveled quickly and had plenty food to eat in their travels. One month later, they arrived near an ocean and at the top of a little sand dune; he looked at the horizon over the ocean and said, "It is beautiful…" Andres chuckled and said, "I said the same thing when I first came here…" Alejandro followed him and arrived upon a cliffside where they entered a cave and after Andres knocked on the wall in a rhythmic pattern, the side of the wall shifted and moved into a doorway. Both entered and there were many rooms for the former assassins and a large room for training. After entering the training room, Andres knocked on the wall in another rhythmic pattern and the wood shelves moved aside and in the secret closet, lied an assassin uniform, similar to what Ezio Auditore wore in his younger years but in different color, a green hoodie as well with the outfit, a dark brown cargo cotton pants and long black boots with a red sash around his waist. There was a brown belt with a golden buckle in the design of the Brotherhood symbol. In shelves next to the uniform, there were four golden pistols, two long silver swords with a strange mechanism attached to the handles. There also lied a unique gun, it was long, thick, and had a double barrel. Andres smiled and said, "That is what I call a shotgun… This is technology ahead of our time… One member of our Brotherhood spent years crafting this weapon… When our training is over… This will all be for you…" Alejandro looked amazed at everything he had seen and smiled in determination. He was ready for the harsh training and wanted to return home and help avenge the Mexican Brotherhood.

"What do I have to do?" Alejandro asked.

"Follow me…" Andres said as he exited the cave. "You see that cliff above the cave here? Climb that… I have some things to finish… I'll be back in a few minutes to see what you have accomplished…"

"W- What?!" Alejandro asked. "That is much more than climbing trees!"

Andres smiled and left. Alejandro looked up at the huge cliff and said to himself, "I can do this!" He jumped on the side of the cliff and began climbing on the cracks, and rock stubs that popped out. He was slowly making his way up, climbing and jumping to reach certain areas. He was able to see the top of the cliff and directly on the middle of the cliff, there was a long pole figure that stuck out and Alejandro was curious as to what it was. He began to climb faster as he was now used to it. He was almost at the top and he was sweating heavily. Andres had returned and looked up, seeing Alejandro almost at the top and he smiled and said to himself, "For a poor man off the street, he is pretty good… Most would have left…" Alejandro had reached the top and when he got there, he looked at the pole figure sticking off the end of the cliff and questioned what it was for. He turned around to see the land and suddenly, a roar screeched through his ears and a mountain lion swiped at him, causing him to stumble back and onto the pole and then falling backwards. He was screaming as he fell back and suddenly, he landed in a pile of hay. He looked around seeing that he was still alive and laughed to himself in fear. Andres stepped next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Very good, you learned the leap of faith…"

"I… I could have died!" Alejandro yelled.

"But you are here right?" Andres said.

"Not funny…" Alejandro responded.

Alejandro got up and Andres smiled and said, "I should say that we should change your name. When you return to face Santa Anna, you'll need to have your looks and name changed… I think I'll call you, Ale'" Alejandro smiled and said, "Sure… Anything to help avenge your loss…" Andres frowned and said, "I'm not doing this just for my vengeance… You could have been recruited to the Templers and could have become one of them…" Ale' smiled and said, "What is my next training assignment?" Andres smiled and said, "Do you know how to battle by the sword?" Ale' shook his head and Andres lead him back into the cave and grabbed one of the silver swords and tossed it to him. Andres swung the sword around and said, "I will teach you basic fighting techniques… Once you master it, I will teach advanced techniques…" Ale' smiled and said, "Bring it old man!" Andres waited for his attack and when he did, Andres easily knocked the sword downwards and kicked Ale' in the chest, sending him flying into the ground. Ale' grunted and got up, he slashed forward and Andres swiftly dodged to the side and kicked the back of his knee in and punched him across the face using the handle of the sword, knocking Ale' down on his chest. Ale' grunted and tried to get up, but fell back down. Andres smiled and said, "Had enough?" Ale' smashed his fist back, hitting Andres' shin and causing him to fall to one knee; Ale' quickly got up and swung his arm upwards, hitting Andres under the chin and sending him falling back.

"Nice technique…" Andres said. "Get up, let's battle again…"

"Very well!" Ale' said as he charged in with his sword.

Andres continued to knock his sword back or away. Ale' was only fighting by instinct wasn't doing so well against Andres for quite some time. It was now the year 1840 and Ale' had mastered every technique taught to him. He only learned the techniques taught to him by his mentor, but he still had much more to learn. Ale' was still wearing his old outfit and his hair had grown out longer. He now had a black mustache and was muscular. He entered the cave where Andres was sitting, but everything in the hidden closet was missing, no clothes and armor, and no weapons. Ale' looked very confused and asked, "What happened? Did you get rid of the stuff?" Andres chuckled and said, "No… Look…" He pointed to a corner of the room where the clothes were laid out and the weapons next to it. Andres smiled and said, "You have earned it…" Ale' smiled and said, "Thank you master…" He had changed into his new outfit; he stood across from Andres and smiled. He had four holsters on him, two on his hips and two on his chest; he held the pistols in there. He contained a huge holster on his back where he held the shotgun. He had two sword sheathes on his hips as well and Ale' pulled over his hoodie. He held his arms out and his hidden blades appeared on both sides; Ale' was going to leave the cave, but Andres stopped him and said, "Here… Show your pride…" Andres attached a cape similar to Ezio's with three big stripes, green, white, and red, the Mexican colors. He also handed him a red bandana cowl to cover the lower half of his face. Andres patted his back and said, "Make your master proud… Do what you must to kill Santa Anna… remember… Nothing is true… Everything is permitted… That is our code…"

"Yes… I know…" Ale' said as he exited the cave. "I will return…"

Ale' looked into the bright blue sky and then looked down across the sandy, rocky desert. He smirked as he pulled his bandana cowl to cover his face and he began to walk to enter America and take out the Templers who had moved their so he can get more information on Santa Anna. He spent many days and nights until he had reached the borders to Texas. His first move before entering America was to take out Santa Anna's men in Mexico so he has no one to contact or to help him. He decided to enter a bar in a small town to where he found his first Templer, 'Juan Navarz' the fourth in command of Santa Anna's group of Templers. He was sitting at the bar, taking tequila and whiskey shots. He had two women on him and he was extremely drunk. Ale' thought of this as an easy target and made his first move. He grabbed the leg of the stool and pulled it, dropping Juan face first into the bar counter and falling back with a bloody nose. He looked up and Ale' smashed his foot in his face. When Juan awoke, he found himself tied onto a wood chair, legs and hands. Ale' had his hoodie and cowl on; he walked from the shadows and pulled a chair in front of him and said, "Juan Navarz, first Templer on my list…" Juan spit at him and said, "Who are you?!" He looked at Ale' and recognized the Brotherhood symbol on his belt and in shock he yelled, "I thought we killed you all?!" Ale' chuckled and said, "You did… Well, except one… He trained me and now I am out to kill the remaining Templers from the Mexican Assassin and Templer War… Even though I wasn't born yet, I won't forgive what you did to them…" Juan angrily looked at him and yelled, "You were told lies! You Assassin's are bad men! We bring order and peace!" Ale' stood up and kicked him back.

"Ah!" Juan grunted as he fell back.

Ale' walked to him and switched out his hidden blade and got on top of Juan and slowly started to slice his cheek and he lifted him back up and said, "I want answers… Where are the American Templers? Nick Johnson, John Tyler, and Isaac Feller?" Juan spit at him again and said, "I won't answer to you!" Ale' kept his calm and brought his foot back, planted onto the ground and quickly shot to the side, kicking Juan across the face and causing him to dislocate his hands due to the tight rope and fall to his side. Juan began to scream and Ale' lifted his back up and said, "No one is here to hear you… It is just us… Now, this interrogating is something you Templers usually do, but I was told to kill Santa Anna in anyway needed to… Now to get to him, I need information… Now you will tell me or you will die alongside with the other Templers in this area or far…" Juan began to fear him and realized was not bluffing. Juan began to panic and yelled, "Nick Johnson! H- He lives in Boston! That is all I know, I swear!" Ale' crouched to him and said, "You are fourth in command of Santa Anna's little Templer organization… I'm sure you know more…" Juan then began to speak more and said, "Fine, fine! I do not know where Santa Anna is… He is always traveling! But, I do know where Isaac Feller is! He lives in New York! They are in hiding until they receive orders from Santa Anna!" Ale' grabbed him by his shirt and said, "John Tyler?!" Juan struggled to break free, but only felt the pain in his hands and said, "I don't know! He is the President of America! That is all I know!" Ale' got up and said, "Hm, I must find a way to get to them, but first… The next three in command…" Ale' switched his hidden blade and stabbed Juan and walked away and out of the basement they were in. He was in an abandoned village near the town he was formerly in.

"Next on the list… I need to find him…" Ale' said to himself.

Ale' entered the city again and began to look at newspapers to see if he could find pictures or writings of anyone he is searching for. He began skimming through the pages until he came across one that stated all three Templers he was looking for were all in America to make contract with the three American Templers he was searching for. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and he knew it was going to be a long trip. He decided to gather more information and stuff he needs before leaving. Ale' was packing sacks full of food and placing them on his belt. He was ready to leave, but first, he had one place left to go to before going on his journey to America. He began to walk for a long time through the city and traveling miles on the road that led to nothing then into a forest. He remembered his past as this was his former home. He walked the trails and followed the river. After he met the end of it, he came across a little home, but this time with more little homes around it. He looked confused as he realized the last two years he was gone, more people moved in and started their own little community. He knocked on his former home's door and when being answered, a lady stood across from him and she looked confused and questioned who he was for he was wearing the cowl and hoodie.


End file.
